Bella's Home
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: Lucius & Narcissa have to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange moving in after Azkaban. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

"Sissy, guess who just got out of Azkaban."

I must've have dozed off in my reading chair. There was no way that Bella was in my foyer. There was no way my crazy nonetheless sister was here and out of Azkaban.

However I had to see didn't I. I slowly got out of my chair placing my book down on my end table.

To my surprise standing in my foyer with a huge Cheshire grin on her face was my elder sister. Her dark hair looked beyond out of control and she was still in her prison robes, but other than that she seemed there.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

Before I could ask anything or move to her she came rushing up the stairs and threw her arms around my neck.

"Cissy, it's been so long. Where Malfoy? Well the hell with him. Where's my nephew?"

It was no surprise Bella and Lucius weren't exactly the best of friends. However I just stood there like an idiot trying to grasp the fact my sister had just gotten out of Azkaban.

"Lucius is at work and Draco is at hogwarts. Honestly Bella how and you just expect me to believe you?" I ask.

I doubt anyone in their right mind would be stupid enough to impersonate my sister, then again show up at Malfoy manor impersonating her.

"When you were 5 I told you that you were adopted, you've loved Lucius since you were seven. Anything else Cissy?"

I hugged her back and smiled softly before the realization hit. My sister was a wanted prisoner and she was living in our house. Not to mention Lucius had no idea or wasn't going to be happy.

"Bella, it's not that I'm not happy to see you because that's not true. But you're a criminal and not to mention Lucius."

"Forgot Malfoy, I'm your sister Narcissa. What are you gonna do toss your sister on the streets?" She sneered.

I sighed softly at least we knew Azkaban didn't make Bella any less stubborn.

"He's my husband or did you forget that while in Azkaban? You and I both know this isn't going to go well with him." I mumbled.

She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't hear me or didn't care and continued to go up stairs.

"Bella where are you going."

"To shower in case you haven't notice I'm filthy."

Maybe she would stay in the shower long enough for me to explain to Lucius the situation that we were in at the moment.

I didn't waist no time going to the fireplace in my study and flooing Lucius office. I prayed to Merlin that for once he would actually be in there.

"Lucius, we have a problem." I replied.

I never bother my husband at work, so I guess him jumping off guard was a normal reaction. However it was rather humorous to see the great Lucius Malfoy so off guard.

"Cissa? Why are you flooing me? What's wrong love? Is it Draco?" He asked.

I bite my lip nervously as I shook my head negatively.

"No, it's another family member though. Promise you wouldn't get made Lucius." I sighed.

The look on his face as some I couldn't read. He was curious and trying to find some sort of answer on what family member it could be? Lucius's family was dead and he was an only child.

"What family member are you referring to Narcissa?"

This wasn't going to be an easy conversation so I figured it would be best not to sugar coat it.

"My sister. Will talk at home hmm?" I replied.

I could hear him yelling as I quickly ended the call. I wouldn't be surprised if an angry Lucius Malfoy came home any moment now.

To my surprise he didn't come home until normal time, however not surprise he was furious. I heard the front door slam shut and I quickly exited my study.

"Lucius, we can talk about this? I know you're not happy and I'm not exactly thrilled with this." I replied.

His shook his head negatively his grey eyes were aflame with anger.

"She's a wanted criminal, sister or not she is not staying in this house, Cissa. Where is she? Bellatrix?" Lucius yelled.

I grabbed hold of his arm gently to try and calm him down, but I knew it wasn't much of use.

"Lucius, where is she going to go?" I asked.

"Don't care not my problem. Get down here Bella." He yelled.

Of course our of nowhere Bella appeared acting like it was no big deal that she wanted wanted in our home.

"Lucius, that's no way to treat your sister in law or a guest." She smirked.

"You're not my guest. Out Bella, you're not staying here I don't care what Narcissa has told you. You're gone." He growled.

"Lucius, just for tonight and then she'll find somewhere else to stay? Alright?" I asked softly.

"The dark lord wouldn't want you throwing a fellow death eater on the streets, Malfoy."

"Well then go stay with the dark lord, since you're not wanted here." Lucius replied darkly.

Before I could say or do anything else to try and fix the madders Lucius was gone, and the bedroom door upstairs slammed shut.

"Is he always that unhappy Cissy?"

I didn't bother to reply or even look at my sister and I headed upstairs to try and calm down my husband.

"I don't care Narcissa, it's not safe for you me, or even Draco when he comes home from school. She can't stay here. End of discussion."

I sat down beside the bed and crawled over to where Lucius was. I laid my head back against his chest and sighed softly.

"Just for tonight, I promise." I whispered.

I felt him let our a breath as he wrapped his arms loosely around my stomach.

"Your sister better be glad you love her." Lucius whispered.

I slowly turned around to face him. His eyes weren't burning anymore instead they had a softer glow to them as he gazed into my own.

"I don't just love her you know." I whispered.

His lips instantly meet mine and I kissed him back, because Bella was right about one thing; I had been in love with Lucius Malfoy since I was seven.

"She's not the only one who loves you, Cissa." Lucius replied.

Just like that I got my sister back, not on the greatest of terms, but then again with my family it never would be.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

I would be lying to myself and well everyone if I said things had got better with Bella. If anything things have gotten worse. Her and Lucius were at each other's throats twenty four seven. Poor Draco didn't want to come home. I was stuck in the middle, what exactly was I supposed to do? I couldn't just kick my mentally unstable sister out to the curb.

"Cissa, I had it. Bellatrix leaves or we do!"

Lucius stormed into my study slamming the door behind him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as my eyes meet up with his stormy grey ones.

"I know Lucius, but she's my sister."

"I don't give care. She's out of control Narcissa, and we can't help her anymore." He stated.

I felt the tears burning in my eyes as I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I can't do that Lucius." I stated simply.

I couldn't, what were we supposed to do toss her out? She was my sister.

"I will and I can. She's tearing our family apart, Cissa."

He was right, Lucius was always right so it seemed. I bit my lip as I finally meet up with his gaze. What did we do now? That was the question.

"You're right. Will talk with her in the morning. Come to bed." I held out my hand for him to take.

The stiffness and anger in his demeanor shifted as he took my hand as I lead him to our bedroom.

The next morning I woke up to doors slamming. I sighed and buried my head into Lucius's shoulder trying to drain out the noise around me.

"Cissy, wake up. Guess what? Cissy wake up!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

I felt like a child again, Bella rushing into my bedroom to wake me up. It was Lucius's voice pulling me back reminding me that we were all adult's here.

"Bellatrix you have five minutes to get out of my room before I hex you out." Lucius muttered.

She made some sort of shrieking noise and Lucius jumped out of the bed before I could do or say anything to convince him otherwise.

"I'm done Bellatrix Understand. The only reason you're not hexed out of this house is Narcissa. Now leave our bedroom now before I change my mind." He muttered.

"Crucio!" Bella screamed.

"Bella No!" I screamed.

Before I had a chance to jump in front of Lucius and stop my sister; Lucius thought ahead of me.

"Protego. He replied blocking the curse.

Bella stumbled back a little looking slightly upset that Lucius blocked her curse.

"What is wrong with you? You could've hurt my husband? Leave Bella." I whispered bitterly.

Her dark eyes snapped over at me like I was a disobedient child again. I felt Lucius grip tighten protectively around me as I avoided my sister's now piercing gaze.

"Take his side over your family Narcissa."

"He is my family Bella. He's my husband like it or not. He was here when you weren't remember? Now go before it gets worse." I demanded.

I half expected her to throw another unforgivable curse our way, but thank Merlin she didn't. Instead she apparate out of the bedroom. I waited till after she was gone before I let myself cry and let Lucius hold me as I did so.

I felt terrible to say the least. Bella was out there I knew she could handle her own, but I was her sister. I didn't each much over dinner and surprisingly Lucius didn't say anything about it. Maybe he was feeling guilty, maybe he wasn't sure what to say. Either way it needed to happen I knew that.

"Cissa, I was thinking we could go to holiday before Draco returns home? If you would like."

I smiled softly up at him. I knew that wasn't as simple as he made it sound. Voldemort was back and Lucius was on death eater meetings and calls more than he was home. Then there was Bella, but I guess that wasn't an issue anymore..

"How?" I asked simply.

He smirked over at me as he went back to his dinner.

"I don't think we can." I admitted honestly.

Lucius got up from his set at the head of the table and walked over to where I was. I looked up at him before slowly standing up to meet him. His height still lingered over my own as his piercing grey eyes locked into my sapphire ones.

"say the word's and it's yours Cissa." He whispered.

Before I could get a word in there was a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs. I felt the migraine already about to come on as I quickly got my words out before chaos interrupted.

"Take me."

Before Bella could make it down to us Lucius gently grabbed my arm as we apparated out of the manor. The sun was streaming down and it took a minute to register on exactly where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he gently let go of my arm.

"Away from Bellatrix." He replied.

I couldn't help but laugh as I told myself to enjoy this impromptu vacation while it last.


	3. Chapter 3: Fixing Things

Maybe the vacation is what we needed. We got back and the house was empty. I didn't exactly expect Bella to leave a note on where she was going, but I figured knowing my sister she could take care of herself. What I didn't expect is an unannounced visitor hanging out in my kitchens. A tall lean figure with dark hair stood in the kitchens and without thinking I drew out my wand just as he turned around.

"Cissy, that isn't no way to great your brother in law is it?"

I almost cursed Rodolphus right then for not bothering to ask or even announce he was here after Lucius and I apparated home.

"Rod, what are you doing here? When did you get out of Azkaban? And where's Bella?"

He didn't say at first just smiled at me like I had no reason to be concerned on why he was in my house.

"First of all, Cissy, I assumed you knew I was coming. Voldemort let majority of his loyals out. Second how should I know where Bella is? Last I heard she was off trying to find you and Lucius." He said with a shrug.

How in merlin was I supposed to know my brother in law who was in Azkaban last time I checked would be hanging out at my house? I honestly didn't know what to say to him now.

"How would I know that Rod? Last I heard you were still in Azkaban. I'm happy you're out, I just didn't expect you hear is all." I sighed.

To be honest it wasn't a lie, for Bella's sake I was happy Rod was out. Granted they didn't have the relationship Lucius and I had, but nevertheless he could keep her semi occupied so she wasn't bothering me twenty-four seven.

"I assumed Lucius told you. I'm sorry Cissy. I would've told you myself if I knew you didn't know."

Wait a minute. Lucius knew? He knew he was at our house. Maybe that's another reason he sent us on holiday. I was more upset with my husband than my confused brother in law now. I sighed softly before smiling over at Rod.

"No, he failed to mention any of this. Sorry Rod, let me know if you here from Bella before I do." I replied.

Listen us Blacks stick together and we're all very close. We always have been, and it almost killed us well not Bella when Andromeda left. However as much as I love and missed Bella, I didn't exactly want her and her husband moving into my home. I found Lucius in his study and I quickly locked the door before entering.

"You forgot to mention Rod was here as well." I mumbled.

He looked up from the daily prophet, his grey eyes meeting my sapphire ones.

"He's your family Cissa, and my best friend what was I supposed to do? I didn't you would mind." He added.

"I knew he's family Lucius. I didn't agree to move every death eater and ex-convict into our home. What about Draco?"

"He'll finally get to meet his aunt and uncle. Honestly, it's just Rod and Bella no one else. Okay?" He stated."

I walked over to him and he got up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"I figured we could use that alone time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Cissa." He whispered.

"It's okay, Just no more friends or family members other than our son?" I asked softly.

Lucius nodded and replied with a kiss on my forehead and before I could say anything else there was a loud bang on the office door.

"Cissy, are you and Malfoy finally home? I have so much to tell you! Rod's here!" Bella exclaimed from the door.

"I think you're needed elsewhere, love." Lucius replied.

I smiled softly at him before going into the hallway to catchup with my sister.

"So, when do I get to meet my nephew?" Bella asked.

Not going to lie I was a bit nervous at the mention of Draco. Bella hadn't seen Draco since he was a baby. Even then Lucius and I constantly monitored her, but now since she had been in Azkaban, Bella was even more of a loss cannon than she was back then.

"He'll be home for summer soon. I wrote him today and told him you and Rod were here." I smiled softly.

Her face lite up as she smirked up at him.

"I can't wait we're going to have so much fun." Bella exclaimed.

I wasn't exactly sure what she had in mind for Draco, but I was kinda concerned, nonetheless.

"No curses on my son, Bella." I added.

Bellatrix pouted before making a dramatic noise as a sound of disappointment.

"I wouldn't hurt my only nephew Cissy. Besides I have lots to teach him." Bella grinned.

I was a bit curious to see how that interaction would go down, but now Draco was at Hogwarts so I didn't have to think about it.

"So how are thing's between you and Rod?" I asked curiously.

Like I said Bella and Rod didn't have the best relationship I think they tolerated each other and maybe respected each other or at least they did at one point.

"Terrible, honestly it was his bloody fault we ended up in Azkaban in the first place. Why Malfoy invited him to stay here!" Bella muttered.

"Their friends and he's your husband, Bella." I sighed.

Bella jumped up and threw her hands up in the air sighing dramatically.

"Don't you think I know that Cissy? Just because he's my husband doesn't mean I wanted him here!" She yelled before storming off.

So maybe mentioning Rod probably wasn't the best conversation move, hut at least Bella and I felt the same about him moving in here also.

"Cissa, Bella stormed out, Is everything okay?" Lucius asked walking into the room.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked up at my husbands' grey eyes full of concern.

"She's mad you invited Rod to stay. For what it's worth, Bella wouldn't hurt me Lucius," I said.

Part of me still believed that statement, but another part of me knew Bella wasn't the same person I grew up with. My sister was still in there and my big sister would never hurt me.

"Well I assumed she wouldn't mind him staying. Are you certain she wouldn't Narcissa?" Lucius asked softly.

He also assumed I would be fine with him staying but didn't bother to ask anyone.

"I'm certain, Lucius." I replied.

I knew Lucius and Bella didn't like each other, that was an understatement, and he was looking for any reason to get rid of her. She was my sister, and like I said she would never hurt me.

"Well lucky for you, I'll always be here." He whispered.

"it's not a contest, Lucius. I love you both." I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips before slowly pulling away.

"I'll always try and protect you Cissa, regardless if you think you need it or not." He whispered.

I knew I could handle myself wherever Bella or anyone else for that madder was considered, but I knew It wouldn't stop Lucius from doing so.

"You know I can handle myself?"

"I do, but Bella is another madder entirely, you know that."

Of course, he was right, but I didn't have to admit that out, loud did I? My judgement would always be biased where my family is concerned. There was nothing Lucius or anyone else could do to stop me from loving and trying to protect Bella, even from herself.


	4. STORY UPDATE!

UPDATE: Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates on this series and everything else I'm writing. Life has been crazy.

However, I promise once Lucius goes to Azkaban Bella and Narcissa are going to have a much better sister relationship. Just bear with them until we get there.

Thanks for reading as always,

Lauren😊


	5. Chapter 4: Life Without Lucius

I would like to say the house remained in chaos Lucius and Bella at each other's throats. As much as I hated that at the time, I missed it. At this point anything would be better than the hell of the silence. It wasn't as hard when Draco came home for the holidays, but I doubt he was coming back home anytime soon. Who could blame him? I sure didn't want to be here.

I heard the front door open, but I just knew it was Bella or rod, and I didn't feel the need to get up and greet them. Part of me just wanted to be alone, but I knew it was just too much to ask for.

"Cissy, how long are you going to lay here?" Bella asked.

I didn't bother to look up at her. My eyes remained fixed on the wall. She didn't understand, she never did. Bella didn't lose her husband; her son didn't lose his father. Her name didn't get drug through the mud. She didn't have everything to lose, I did.

"Just let me be, Bella." I muttered.

I heard her boots move closer to me, and the bed gave way as she sat down on my side of the bed, as I was on Lucius's side.

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy. He was stupid enough to get caught. His own fault, Narcissa."

"Don't. Don't sit in my house, in my bed and insult my husband. Don't Bellatrix." I snapped.

I sat up in the bed, my blue eyes locking with her dark ones, to my surprise there wasn't fire or rage in them as they normally were. She looked at me like a big sister would look at a younger one. I felt like a child again as I looked back at the wall to avoid her gaze.

"just go Bella, I don't want you pity." I mumbled.

"I don't pity you Cissy. I pity Malfoy, whose arse I'm going to kick for doing this to you and Draco."

I didn't say anything, I just let myself just sink back down into the bed. There was nothing she could say or that she could do to make this any better. I know in her own way she was trying, but I didn't want her to try. I wanted to morn in peace.

"Just go Bella."

"no, you need to at least eat Narcissa. He wouldn't want you starving yourself."

It took everything in me not to mention that he was probably starving himself. I knew she didn't care if he did. She said it herself he deserved it. I was hungry, besides I just wanted to be left alone, what part of that didn't she understand.

"I'll eat later."

"No, you won't. Get up Narcissa, I'm not watching my baby sister kill herself over something her husband did. Get up!"

Before I could say no again, the pillows and the blankets went flying off the bed, leaving me laying on the bare mattress. I sat up and glared at Bella who was looking at me rather smugly.

"Really? I'm not a child Bella, I'm a grown woman, I don't need your help!" I stated.

"Then stop acting like one Narcissa. Get up and go eat something. Merlin I'll take you out if it means you'll eat."

I couldn't go out. Had she forgotten my husband was in Azkaban, and the entire wizarding world knew. I couldn't show my face, that and I didn't want to. However, I knew Bella was going to just let it go.

"Fine. If I eat will you leave me alone?"

She smiled, the first real noncrazy smile I've seen on Bella since she had gotten out of Azkaban herself. Then I wondered if it would affect Lucius the way it did her. Would he go completely mad too? Would he no longer smile, no longer love? The thought froze my heart, and I guess it was over my face as Bella spoke.

"Cissy, what happened?" She asked.

I shook my head, I wouldn't go there, I couldn't go there. I slowly pushed myself out of the bed.

"You're making me get up. Let's go then, Bella." I sighed.

She looked back at me before heading downstairs, well more like skipping downstairs. She however stopped every so often to make sure I was still behind her. So much for not treating me like a child.

"So, what do you want Cissy?" she asked.

I didn't care, it was taking all I had in me to even force myself to eat. So, whatever she was thinking was fine I guess. I would look back on this moment and think I was out of my mind depressed to even suggest whatever Bella thought.

"Whatever you think."

Whatever she thinks meant ordering anything and everything the house elves could fine. I'm sure she knew very well that I wasn't going to eat all of that, but it was Bella. I figured it was an intimidation tact if anything.

"I was thinking a sandwich, Bella." I sighed.

She gave me a look like that wasn't happening, so I didn't push my luck.

"well sit down, Cissy. You're not eating standing up."

I took my normal spot at the table, it felt empty. The dining room was never this quiet, not even when it was just Lucius and me. I hated it, I hated being in here, I hated the constant reminders that he was gone, and I was here.

"So, when's my nephew coming home?" Bella asked.

I shrugged my shoulders at her comment. I didn't know, and I couldn't blame Draco if he didn't come home at all to be honest.

"I don't know."

I guess she figured that wasn't a subject to push because she dropped it. Which was very unlike her. Can't believe I was happy to see the house elves come out with all the food that I knew I wasn't going to finish.

I grabbed some fruit though, to appease my sister if nothing else. She didn't say anything as I ate it, and in that moment, I felt like a child again, but also, I felt like I was finally getting my sister back. I didn't know how much I needed that, until now.


	6. Chapter 6: Living without him

Bella was matching me like a hawk. I knew she was worried about me, and I would be worried about me too. Draco didn't come home for the holiday's I would be lying if I didn't say it didn't kill me, but I understood why. Hell, if I could leave the manor and not come back I would. However where would I go? Lucius was gone and Merlin knew when he would come back.

"Cissy, you know maybe talking about him would help?" Bella said.

I didn't realize she was standing in the doorway until now. She was staring at me like we were children again and some other kid had hurt my feelings. Like she could somehow fix everything just because she was my big sister.

"I don't think that will hep Bella." I sighed.

She walked over and plopped herself down on the bed beside me. He unruly dark hair fell into her face as she did so.

"You remember when you told me you and Lucius were dating and I threated to kill him if he hurt you? You think I can cash in on that promise know you're married?" She smirked.

I felt a small smile come onto my face at the memory. Bellatrix hated Lucius, saying they were cordial for me was an understatement. They were always trying to out due each other. So, me telling Bella I had feelings for him, and we were dating wasn't exactly easy for a sixteen-year-old girl to do.

"No, you can't kill him. I'll still be missing him, so what will that accomplish?" I asked.

"He won't be annoying anyone anymore. Or hurting my baby sister anymore." She shrugged.

It wasn't exactly like he did it on purpose. He didn't plan to get caught, he didn't plan to go to Azkaban, and he didn't plan to leave me. He promised.

"You think he'll still be Lucius when he comes back?" I asked softly.

I know Bella wouldn't admit she changed in Azkaban, but we all know she did. She wasn't exactly the warmest fuzzy sister before then, but she wasn't as cold and as ridiculously as she is now. Then again you have your demons, I guess you must learn to adapt to them.

"I don't know Cissy. Lucius isn't exactly weak as much as I hate to admit it." Bella sighed.

I smiled softly at her words; it was a rarity to hear her not criticize Lucius. So, it meant a lot to have her not do so.

"I just don't want him to come back to be lost, Bella." I whispered.

It was quiet for a while; Bella didn't say anything and maybe it was better that way. Maybe her not saying anything was better than her saying something she knew I didn't want to hear.

"You remember when Mother and Father tried to get you to marry Rabastan and you flipped out? That was the only time perfect little Narcissa ever lost her cool." Bella cackled.

I felt a smile come onto my face. I couldn't marry my brother in law I was to far in love with Lucius.

"I told them I wouldn't marry anyone but Lucius. I remember flooing to his house in tears that we couldn't get married. God that was years ago Bella." I sighed.

She smiled softly before seating up on the bed, she patted me gently on the shoulder before standing back up and walking to the door.

"The point was, you're stronger than you think or what people thank you are Cissy. You're not just Malfoy's wife, you're a Black."

With that she was gone just as quickly as she came. I thought about her words for a moment, she was right. I wasn't just Malfoy, I was stronger than this. As much as I missed Lucius sitting here crying for him wouldn't bring him back or help me feel any better.

So for the first time since he was taken, I pulled myself together and got dressed and made up like nothing was wrong.

I walked down stairs and Bella and Roddy's eyes grew big as they saw me not looking hopeless and depressed for what seemed like ages.

"Merlin Cissy, what happened?

"Yeah, why are you dressed up Narcissa?"

They asked in unison.

A smile made its way across my face as I looked at my sister and brother in law who I knew weren't going to approve of what I was about to say and do.

"Because I have a date with my husband. I'm going to see Lucius."

It was quiet for maybe a second before Bella stood up shaking her head negatively as the fire burned in her dark eyes.

"No, you're not. Cissy Azkaban isn't some place you just go visit for the sport of it. You can't go there. It's not happening."

Roddy looked from Bella over me and sighed softly.

"She's right Narcissa, take it from people that have been there. Even if you could just walk in to see Lucius, he wouldn't want you too. You wouldn't want to."

This was my house and here my sister and brother in law were trying to give me orders of what I could and couldn't do in my own house.

"Well lucky for me this is my house and I'm adult and can make my own choices Bella. Like you said I'm stronger than they think. I'm going to see Lucius." I simply stated.

I could see the furry in Bella's eyes as she walked over and grabbed my arm like a parent trying to stop a child from doing something they weren't supposed to.

"Cissy, you can't just walk into Azkaban." She exclaimed.

"Well I can try Bella. All they can do is send me back here." I sighed.

Before she could put up another argument, I pulled her hand off me of as I apparated to Azkaban.

It took me a moment to realize I was in the middle of the ocean in what appeared to be a tiny boat. The sea water hit me in the face as I looked at the destination before me. I could see the dementors hoovering over the building and I could feel the anxiety in me rise. However, my mind was on Lucius and how badly I needed to see him. So, I began to slowly and magically move the boat closer to the prison in hopes of seeing my husband.


	7. Chapter 7: About a Boy

I wasn't back to one hundred percent especially after the dark Lord made it rather clear he wanted Draco to join the death eaters. My own sister wasn't taking my side on this, I mean Bella was so blinded with power lust she didn't see the fact her nephew was just a boy, he wasn't ready to get involved in this war.

"Cissy, you should be proud this is a huge honor for Draco." Bellatrix exclaimed.

I sighed heavily knowing this wasn't a battle that I was going to win.

"I'm scared Bella, he's just a child." I whispered.

Bella looked down at me I saw the look on her face fall onto a look a concern a look that I hadn't seen since we were children.

"Cissy he's a Black he's strong and besides he has me." She smirked.

I smiled softly up at her that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but it was a huge step Bella seeing why I was worried in the first place.

"He's being punished for Lucius's mission failure you know it as well as I do, Bella."

Bella's eyes lite up at the mention of Lucius the two of them were never found of each other, but I was sure she blamed him for leaving me and to be honest to an extent I did too.

"He isn't Lucius, Cissy! He's getting a rare opportunity and he should take it and help out family from the damage your husband did!"

"Don't you say a word about my husband. Not in our house Bella."

The flame in her eyes didn't die as she continued to look at me. I looked down at the hardwood floor as I felt her run a hand through my hair. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I looked up at her.

"I don't see a way out of this Bella. I know you don't see this the way I do, but I'm scared." I whispered.

I felt like a child as she continued to stoke me hair like I was a small child.

"It's going to be okay Cissy. I can't help Malfoy, but I'll do what I can for Draco."

"Thank you." I whispered.

Bella keep her promise when Draco wasn't at Hogwarts she was teaching him and preparing him for whatever the dark Lord wanted. I wasn't told much, and maybe that was for the best. I know if I knew too much, I wouldn't be allowing it, not that I had much of a choice in that madder.

"Mother."

I turned around and smiled softly up at Draco.

"Draco, how was your lesson?" I asked with a smile.

He walked over and placed a hand gently on my shoulder and it occurred to me how much he looked like Lucius. His grey eyes searched into mine the same way Lucius's did when something was wrong with me.

"It's going. You want to talk about it?" He asked.

I know he meant well, but I was his mother I should be the one comforting him. I wasn't going to let him know everything I was going through; it wouldn't be fair to him.

"I'm just worried about you." I admitted softly.

"I have to do this mother. I'll be okay."

I could hear the fear in his voice even if he wouldn't admit it to me. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him close.

"I love you Draco, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too mother."

"Cissy, Draco did so well today! Also, I may or may not have news."

I slowly let go of Draco and looked up at my sister who was know lingering in the doorway.

"Thank you for the lesson aunt Bella. I'm going to my room mother." Draco stated.

I nodded up at him before turning my attention back to my sister.

"What's the news? If it's about Draco's mission I don't think I want to know Bella."

I was slowly starting to make peace with Draco's mission. It was ideal, but he did have Bella and Severus and that was a huge help.

"The dark Lord is having a meeting tonight about bringing all his followers back." Bella said.

I raised a brow at her curiously.

"Having all the death eaters in my house doesn't excite me Bella."

She laughed a laugh like I was joking and I continued to just stare at her like she had officially lost it.

"I'm going to get dressed for the so-called meeting then." I replied turning around.

"The prisoners in Azkaban too."

I stopped dead in my tracks at her words. Time seemed to stop as I slowly turned around to look at her.

"He's going to get Lucius?" I asked softly.

She rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess well find out won't we Cissy."

A huge smile lite up my face for the first time in a long time and it took everything in me to not go run and hug my sister.

"I. Thank you Bella." I exclaimed.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she pointed up the stairs.

"I thought you had to get ready for the meeting."

Leave it to Bella to ruin a happy moment, but I didn't care. I quickly walked up the stairs and into my bathroom with a ridiculously smile on my face. My husband might be finally coming home.


End file.
